Something so simple, such a big promise!
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka is annoyed as she watched Black Star and Soul have a starring contest. After Black Star won, he looked for something that Soul had "hidden" in the kitchen. Out of curiousity Maka follows. What is hidden, and why can't Maka know? BlackStarxMaka fic


"Blink!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Never! You first!"

"No!"

"Aww, you're crying!"

"No, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ugh would you two shut up?" Maka screamed as she gripped her head to try and calm the pounding against her skull.

Black Star and Soul were staring intently at one another. For the last hour they had been constantly trying to beat each other in a staring contest; currently the score was even, 7-7. Maka was only watching because, in her tiny apartment with Soul, there was only so much to do.

"Just blink already!" Soul groaned, his eyes twitching from the dryness.

"God's don't lose, and neither do I!" Black Star annouced happily, his eyes not nearly as close to their limit as Soul's were.

Soul finally gave up and closed his eyes. Black Star cheered as he jumped up bragging on and on. Soul on the other hand flopped down onto the back of the couch and rubbed at his eyes. "Never again!" He mumbled, his eyes stinging.

Maka giggled from her chair as she watched the boys in their victory and defeat.

"Looks like Black Star still beats you at everything, Soul." Maka laughed hysterically as she watched Soul's body twitch.

"He does **not** beat me at **everything**!" Soul hissed, now sitting up. He slowly opened his eyes; they were blood shot. Maka flinched at the sight; Soul's eyes were almost **all** red.

"Ew! Go... put drops in your eyes! That's just scary!" Maka backed up in her chair and huddled into a ball.

Soul growled at her as he stood up and walked away into the bathroom. Maka and Black Star could hear Soul cursing and swaring about the condition of his eyes. Maka giggled while Black Star laughed loudly.

"So, Black Star, now what will you do?" Maka asked, still giggling.

Black Star's laughs halted as he looked over at Maka. "What do you mean?"

"You just beat Soul, what will you do now?"

Black Star looked up toward the roof as he thought. "Take my prize." There was a spark of amusment in his ocean blue eyes.

Maka flinched again as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-what's the prize?" She mumbled.

He just smirked and walked away toward the kitchen. Maka sighed, curiosity was too overwhelming; the look in his eyes too luring... she needed to know what he was talking about. Maka pulled herself to her feet and walked off after Black Star. She found him opening various cupboards and drawers as he looked for, what Maka expected was food.

"Um, Black Star? If you want something, just ask, I know where things are."

Black Star's eyes drifted over toward Maka as that smirk of his returned. "No you don't. It's something Soul _hid._" He told her, stressing that last word causing Maka to shudder.

"Wh-what did he hide?" She asked nervously.

"_Something_." Black Star responded instantly.

Maka shivered again; the thoughts that ran through her head suddenly made her body heat up franickly. "B-Black Star... what did he hide?" She asked trying to sound more stern.

Black Star's smirk remained. "I said, something."

"What is it!" Maka yelled.

Black Star staggered back from the strength of her scream. "Calm down, Maka."

"No!" Maka yelled, her body unwillingly stepping forward as her hands clung to Black Star's shirt; his back hitting a wall. "Tell me now!" She yelled at him, not really sure why she was getting so worked up.

Black Star's hands reached up to grab Maka's shoulders. Before she could catch on, she found herself against the wall rather than the other way around. Her breath hitched as she stared nervously up at Black Star.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Black Star asked calmly, his eyes locking with her's.

Maka struggled beneath Black Star as she tried to come up with an answer to his question. "Y-you're being secretive... i-it's scaring me," Was all that she came up with.

As the words left her lips, Black Star's expression just became more and more amused. "Scaring you?" The space between their faces was shortened as Black Star leaned closer. "Maka Albarn, is _scared_?"

Maka bit her lip nervously; she wanted to scream. Not only was she pinned by Black Star, but he was _mocking_ her!

Black Star finally pulled away without a word as he went back to his search. Maka let out a breath that she had been unaware she had been holding. Her eyes followed Black Star's every move as she slowly inched further and further away.

"You don't have to sneak away, I'm not going to stop you Maka." Black Star stated simply, his eyes not even taking a single glance at her.

Maka froze in her spot; she was so confused that she could barely think. Her body slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting. Her eyes remained on Black Star as she felt her breathing become ragged. Black Star suddenly turned to see Maka; her face was pale and sweat was rolling down her face.

"Maka?" He called nervously as he ran over and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Maka could barely see Black Star now. She tried to force a simply, "Yeah", from her lips, but couldn't. Maka gasped for air before she suddenly saw nothing but darkness.

As her eyes finally fluttered open, all she saw was dark. Slowly she sat up while rubbing her head. _'Did I dream all of that?"_ She wondered to herself. Cautiously she slipped off of what she finally reaslied was her own bed and walked out into the living room where Soul and Black Star were playing games.

Soul's head turned and smiled at Maka. "You alright now?"

Black Star looked over now too. "You had us worried."

"Wh-what happened to me?" She asked as she made her way toward her chair; she sat down slowly and pulled her knees to her chest.

"You passed out." Black Star said simply.

Maka's heart began to race; it was real!

"Maka?" Soul asked nervously. "You okay?" He noticed how tense she had suddenly become.

Maka's head shook as she tried to breathe. _'I-If that was real... wh-why was Black Star acting weird.. a-and ... what is Soul hiding!'_ Maka pulled herself to her feet, stumbling slightly as she tried to move toward the kitchen. Black Star and Soul shared glances of panic before running after Maka.

Maka opened all spots she knew of in the kitchen, throwing stuff around, and at the boys as they tried to stop her.

"M-Maka, stop!" Soul called out.

Maka turned to glare at Soul. "I will stop if you tell me what the hell you have hidden!"

Soul and Black Star shared a nervous glance. "It's not mine." Soul said simply.

"Hey!" Black Star scolded his friend.

"Well, it's true! It'd be uncool of you to let Maka yell at me anyway, I'm hiding it for **you**." Soul stated.

"S-so what is Black Star hiding here then?" Maka asked nervously.

Black Star looked at Maka and blushed. "Nothing..."

Maka bit her lip nervously as she closed her eyes. A sigh left her lips as her eyes re-opened and she stepped closer to Black Star until his back was against the wall; Soul snickered and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"M-Maka..." Black Star called nervously, as he tried to push her away.

Maka's eyes appeared lustful as she closed the space between their faces, their lips inches from touching. "Tell me, Black Star." She ordered seductivly.

"Um... I... ah..." He tripped over his words as his face turned beat red.

Maka sighed deeply, her lips grazed over his as his eyes widened. This only amused Maka further as she lightly nipped at his lips; a moan escaping the olders throat.

"_Tell me,_" she ordered again, this time her voice sounded far off.

Black Star's hands reached around Maka's shoulders as he pulled her close, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. Maka's eyes fell shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As they slowly pulled apart, their eyes slowly opened to gaze at each other. Maka blushed deeply as she giggled slightly.

"Tell me now?" She asked more sweetly than before.

Black Star moved from the wall as he pulled Maka's hands from him. Slowly he walked to the kitchen sink and reached below it to grab a medium sized box. Maka's brows furrowed in confusion. As he made his way toward Maka, he hid it behind his back. Maka opened her mouth to yell at him when she was cut off by his lips once more. His free hand came up to carress her cheek as she let her hands reach out to rest against his chest. When they pulled apart once again, Black Star spoke.

"Maka," He breathed. "I-I know, I've never... really... um..." His cheeks heated up as he tired to find the right words.

Maka gasped as her eyes caught sight of **it**.

**-FlashBack-**

"Black Star-kun!" Young Maka called out with a smile.

Black Star, who had been up on top of a statue of Lord Death, smiled as he hopped down. "Morning, Maka!" He greeted with a signature grin.

"You're my friend, right?" Maka asked with puppy-like eyes.

Black Star stared at her oddly, but nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Maka shrugged her tiny shoulders as her smile returned. "I wanted to give you something then!"

"What is it?" Black Star asked in curiousity.

Maka pulled out a small box with horibble wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday, Black Star-kun!" She called with a smile.

Black Star's eyes widened; he forgot his own birthday again, and she remembered it, again. He smiled brightly to her as he took the present, slowly pulling away the paper and opening the box to find a small necklace inside. "Wh-what is it?" He asked her.

Maka giggled as she took the box from him and pulled out the necklace. "What does it look like silly?"

Black Star laughed. "Well, I know it's a necklace but-"

Maka cut him off. "My Papa gave it to me! He told me to save it and give it to the boy I love!"

Black Star's eyes widened as he starred at her. "L-Love?" He echoed.

Maka nodded. "I have always loved you, Black Star-kun! And always will!"

Black Star blushed. "M-Maka, th-that will change later on... you wont always love me..."

Maka shook her head. "Never wont I. But I have to go, Papa and Mama are calling me," She ran up and placed the necklace around his neck. She quickly kissed his cheek before running off.

Black Star watched as she disapeared before lifting the pendent into his hand, it was a golden pendent of an angel; it had long hair up in pony-tails and a heart being held in its hands. Black Star flinched at it; it resembled Maka to a T. He sighed deeply and ripped it off of his neck, placing it back in the box.

_'Why keep something from a girl who will no longer love you by tomorrow?'_

**-FlashBackEnd-**

Around Black Star's neck dangled a golden chain. Maka nervously reached out and lifted the chain out from his shirt, on the end was the angel pendent. Maka gasped again as she backed against the wall, her eyes searching his.

"B-Black Star..?" She whispered.

"Y-You told me you would love me... always."

"I-I thought you threw that out..." She mumbled into the dead air.

He nodded. "After you gave it to me, I set it in a drawer. I didn't believe that you loved me; but a few years ago, I opened it and realised, even if you didn't... I still loved you."

Maka could feel tears forming in her eyes. "B-But...-"

"Maka... this was left to me by my mother... I-I don't have the money, for anything as stupid as a ring, but... if you still love me, I want to give you this," He pulled the box forward and opened it to reveal a necklace. The pendent was of a dimond star.

Tears now poured down Maka's cheeks as she threw herself at Black Star hugging him with all her might. "Of course I still love you, you idiot!" She cried.

Black Star hugged her back tightly, inhaling her scent. He pulled away and removed the necklace from the box. "M-my mother left a note saying; I am to give this to the woman I want to spend my life with... W-will you be h-"

Maka cut Black Star off by connecting her lips to his. Black Star reached around Maka, clipping the necklace to let it dangle on her neck. When she pulled away she smiled. Black Star pointed toward the clock. "Happy Birthday, Maka."

Maka's eyes fell on the clock to see that it read, 12:05 am. She smiled as she hugged him once last time, not daring to let of the man she loved so dearly.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehehe! :3 I loved this one! I didn't really know where I was going with it at first, but I figure it turned out well... It's not like I don't like Maka being paired with Kid, or Soul, or even Crona, it's just that I find this couple the most fun, and being the person on Fanfiction with the most stories on them, just makes me want to write more, and I don't even know why! XD Anyway, good? Bad? Tell Mee~ :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
